what if
by theja
Summary: Chu ga eul was possibly one of the happiest girls alive. That is until her parents face a financial crisis. With no way out, Ga eul is made to marry the youngest successful billionaire Song woo bin, . While getting to know her fiancé she fell in love with his best friend. Will she survive in this mayhem?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own anything.

 **Chapter 1**

Ga eul walked in to living room. only to see both of her parents waiting for her. She looked up to them with confusion. Something is not right, she can feel it. Her father looked at her with a sad smile. " sweetheart you know my business is on the lowest now and an old friend is ready to help me and. "

Her heart is started to beating fast. "dad, I didn't know that"

Chu hyun shik interrupted his daughter before she talk again "And I wouldn't ask you if this isn't very urgent. But he wants you to get married to his son"

"But" she said only to get cutoff.

"He is a good man, only one year older than you and only child. Sweetheart we love that is why we want you to do this. I think May this will be your opportunity to big world."

Ga eul's mom with a passive look added "They will be here for dinner tonight."

Song woo bin wanted to laugh at is father. He knows one day he is getting married and it will be an arranged. But she will be equally rich. "Really dad, if you wanted to help your friend you can help him why are you dragging me in this."

His father fixed him with a glare" do you think I don't know about your life style. I can't have some gold digging woman taking over my business one day. Yes I can help him without this proposal but his daughter will make a perfect wife. Read the file I made ground check on her."

Woo bin grabbed the file on the table and started to look through it.

"Not bad. Straight A student , only one ex-boyfriend. I bet she is a virgin"

"Woo bin"

"Ok. Sorry. So I am going to meet my friends. "

"We are going to meet her tonight. Be home at 5 pm. And it is an order."

"Honey they are here." Ga eul wanted to rip her hair. Everything is ruined. She is not going to fell in love, won't meet her soul mate. Instead she is going to marry some rich, spoiled brat.

" Ga eul" this time it is her mother calling her.

'Ok everything is fine. You can do it'. She told herself while walking to the dinner table. There are two men there, obviously her future father in law and fiancé. Introductions are made. Dinner was awkward, both fathers sharing their old stories, her mother is scrutinizing her future son in law, Ga eul wanted to scream and woo bin is bored."

"Woo bin" Song gin suk 's booming voice made every eyes on him. "Why don't you take her out tomorrow. "

Woo bin smiled at the girl in front of him. She looks nervous. This is going to fun, he is sure. "Yes dad. Ga eul, tomorrow evening 5.30 pm I will pick you up from here."

Ga eul couldn't help but nod her head. Somehow her inner voice is telling her this man is going to torture her.

"I think it is time for say bye" gin suk added.

Sometime later Ga eul walked back to her room with thoughts of a long tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So yi jung sighed. His life is a full circle, go to work, drinking, sleep with unknown girls. His mother will try to kill herself for a man who don't care a about his own life. He got up and dressed woo bin called him earlier and told there is surprise news. Yi jung wondered what his friend is up to, he sound like desperate. Without a glance at the woman he left.

Yi jung wandered to the park. He doesn't know what made came to the park.

"ya, watch where you going" It is a woman's sound . He looked down; a girl around his age is sitting in the grass looking up to him. Yi jung is sure she is a fan and trying to get his attention.

"If you want my autograph no need to knock me down"

"Fan. Are you nuts? Stupid rich boy thinks he own the world and others are his slave." Now she sounds really furious. This is new it is first time a woman acting this way around him.

"Wow. Stop. It is not pretty when a cute lady like you gets angry." Yi jung said with a smile. He knew this is going to win her over. After all no one can resist his charm."

"You. I hate people like you. "

"I love you too baby." Yi jung retorted with a smile. With a glare she left. He know she just made his day tolerable.

* * *

"Hello yi jung. " ji hoo called near from his piano.

"How did you know I am here?"

"Junpyo and jan di are here, woo bin said he will be here at 5.45pm and you are the only one left"

"It could have been someone else."

"I can recognize your footsteps." Sometimes he really thought jee hoo is a weird one, especially time like this. His mind went to the girl he met earlier in the park. There is a innocence in her even though she is yelling at him. Yi jung chuckled, she is kind of cute.

"hello guys I have a surprise for you" woo bin said from his back. Yi jung turned around. Woo bin is standing there with his arms around a girl; and that girl is the one he saw earlier.

" This is Chu ga eul and she is my fiancée."

For some unknown reason yi jung felt hurt. Jan di and junpyo sat there with open jaws.

"Hello. I am yoon ji hoo. Woo bin's friend" sometimes ji hoo's weirdness helped them, like now. Ga eul is looking at him for all this time averted her eyes and he felt relived. And a small hello is heard from that girl

.

Ga eul sat in the couch geum jan di. Someone she suddenly felt connected. She didn't have a good day. She went to the park morning for some peace but disturbed by a rich boy who turned out as her fiancé's friend.

" Woo bin sunbae can be a handful. But he is a good person" Jan di said to her new friend.

"I know heard he is famous with ladies." Something she wanted to talk with someone. "I am afraid."

"I think you should talk that with sunbae first" Jan di looked nervous and ga eul informed her she will talk about this when they leave.

But that talking didn't happen in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own boys before flowers TV series.**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been two months since ga eul's engagement. Woo bin is a caring person but he still has his girlfriends. Jan di and ga eul become best friends and the initial heat between yi jung and her slowly melted away.

Today she is going to be introduced to the high class society. Song gin suk is throwing an engagement party for his son and future daughter in law. She sat near her fiancé in ballroom of song mansion. Ga eul know from this moment her life will become anything but private. F4 is famous not only for their money, their looks too.

"You can do it." She heard jan di saying from the seat in front of her. It only made her more nervous,

"Hello everybody thanks for coming today." Song gin suk addressed the crowd. Ga eul is sure the people in her table can hear her heartbeat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, all of you must be wondering why I arranged this party. It is to introduce my future daughter in law miss chu ga eul.

Woo bin took her hand into his and walked up to the podium. Ga eul is sure everybody is looking to them. Some of the girls are murmuring something, from their facial expressions they won't be good things.

"Be cool. Nobody is going to eat you." Ga eul heard her fiancé voice near her ear.

"I am sorry."

"Is this your first time in a party."

"No. but this time I am the centre of attention."

They reached the podium before woo bin can give a replay. She heard a round applause from everybody.

* * *

Yi jung felt anger raising from his throat. He wanted to punch his best friend. How could he do something like this? Song woo bin is flirting with a nameless girl in his own engagement party. While his fiancée sat alone. He stands up and walked up to his friend.

"Hello, can we talk alone?" Yi jung asked to his friend. The girl left after a glare from him.

"What is it yi jung? "

"This is your engagement party woo bin. I know you still had your flings but please don't do this today."

Woo bin chuckled at his friend.

"When did you become a caring man? Any way whatever you say. Let's have some drink. I will call jun pyo and ji hoo."

Woo bin caught the eyes of his other two friends and signaled them to come to the bar. All four friends sat in the bar area. Yi jung couldn't help but ask the question which is in his mind for some time.

"Are you really going to marry her, because you act like you are not?"

"Of course I am. She is a perfect bride. Ga eul is beautiful, educated and kind girl."

"What about your girlfriends?" Jun pyo asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I will be a faithful husband. These girls are just for fun."

"Cheating. Woo bin it is called cheating." Yi jung retorted in an angry voice and left the bar area.

Somehow ji hoo got the feeling this engagement is going to be change their friendship group totally.

* * *

Ga eul thought she must burst into tears at any time. Her idiot fiancé is flirting with other girls in engagement party, while she sat looking from guest to guest. All the people are having a good time except her. Both her parents and woo bin's father are laughing and joking. Look like her mother's resentment towards him is long gone. To ga eul's surprise yi jung is glaring at woo bin too.

'Maybe woo bin is flirting with girl he must had set eyes on.' A little time later he walked to the bar area. And then she saw his other to friends are walking there.

Ga eul stand up and walked outside. There is a beautiful garden outside and she felt relived. Sitting in the lawn near a tree her mind went to the recent events. What will make woo bin change she don't have an idea.

"Show him what you have, what he will miss." Ga eul's mind went blank. She didn't except any one will come to the garden.

"Sunbae you scared me and what do you mean and how did you know I was thinking about woo bin" Yi jung sat next to the girl and explained.

"Well, your face is like a mirror everybody can see what was in your mind. And about woo bin we will do something to make him change his ways. There will a vacation next weekend we can do something at that time."

"Thanks yi jung sunbae but I don't..."

Yi jung cutoff her remaining words "Hush now. We are going to do it together. I will meet you in the park tomorrow and discuss about the plans. And where did you get this sunbae title."

"From Jan di. I can stop it if you want." Ga eul offered with a smile.

"No it is ok. It is nice to have a change. Every woman call me oppa even if they are 15 years older than me"

They both laughed at his words and Ga eul forgot about her why she was brooding earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own boys before flowers TV series.**

 **Chapter 4**

They are in the flight to New Caledonia to Ga eul's surprise woo bin didn't brought his girlfriends. She smiled at yi jung, they spent a lot of time together in the last two weekends. Yi jung took her to his studio to teach her pottery.

"Are you ok?" Woo bin's question woke up her from day dream.

"No." She replied with a shrug.

"She is just afraid of heights." Yi jung said with a smile at woo bin. Every one's eyes are shifted to him.

"I told him one day. He is teaching pottery, so we spent some time together."

"Wow. Sound like you guys is the engaged couple." Instead of easing the awkward moment Jun pyo's words made it more complicated.

There is no conversation after that. Jan di started lecturing her boyfriend, Woo bin reading the book he bought and ga eul and her new friend shared a smile.

Ji hoo raised his eyebrows, from what he can remember his friend never took anybody to his studio. It is a scared place for yi jung. The fact he took his best friend's fiancé there is a little bit unsettling. Ji hoo closed his eyes he will think about it later now he really need some sleep.

* * *

Ga eul stand in front of the window of her cottage in awe. The island looks like a piece of heaven. Even though her family is not poor this is the first time she got a chance to travel. Ga eul looked at the phone there are messages from both yi jung and woo bin.

'After lunch we can go shopping. Be out the cottage at 12.30.' from woo bin and 'Lunch and shopping' from yi jung. Her mind went to the days she spent with yi jung for the past two weeks.

2 weeks before

Ga eul sat in the same spot of where she met yi jung for the first time. She is not sure if he will turn up or joking last night. But for some unknown reason she believed he will show up.

"Waiting for me?" yi jung behind her. "Sorry caught up in a meeting. Now let's go." They walked back to his car.

"Where are we going?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It is a surprise; you will know when we reach there." Ga eul tilted her head and smiled at him. He is momentarily distracted by her smile.

"Wow is this really your studio? This is so beautiful sunbae." She asked again and again. It is a wonderful place with artistic touches.

"Most of my works are at the museum these are some of my personal collection." Elaborated yi jung for the girl who is still gaping at him.

"You really are a genius. I too take pottery class but I am not good just average." She replied.

"May be I could teach you. We can meet here for 2 hours and I will help you. Now I will show you my collection of pottery. " He doesn't know what made him do that. He was a little startled by urgency own his voice. Yi jung never teach anyone pottery before nor let them come near his personal collection.

They didn't discuss the real reason for her to be there that day or days after. He even bought a new pottery wheel and placed near to his. In the two weeks yi jung realized he is really attracted to his best friend's fiancé.

* * *

Yi jung and Ga eul walked side by side, they are talking about how much bracelet look good on her hand and teasing her for taking photos in every five minutes. All of them went out for a small shopping and yi jung insisted he should buy something for his new friend. In the end he bought a bracelet for her.

Woo bin walked behind with a scowl in his face. He heard more than few people saying Yi jung and Ga eul looked so cute together. Doesn't his friend know this his fiancé; he should do something about it.

Ga eul sat between yi jung and jan di in the round table, woo bin directly opposite to her between Jun pyo and jee hoo. They are eating lunch and she felt her fiancé's eyes on her.

"Ga eul I made dinner arrangement for tonight, just us." woo bin said sitting back to his chair. He stole a glance at his best friend and saw he is staring at ga eul too liked his other friend.

"I don't have any dress with me." Ga eul replied in a small voice. She never thought he will ask her out on the date in vacation. Come to think of it ga eul realized this is the first time he asked it directly to her face. In all of their past outings he will send a message to meet him somewhere, it mostly movie theater or museum.

"Alright I will buy you a new one." Woo bin said in a nonchalant voice.

Jan di excitedly started talking to ga eul in a hushed tune. Yi jung felt as though someone squeezed his heart. He didn't like the feeling, if woo bin asked ga eul on an official date it means he started treating her as his fiancé. For the sake of everybody else he prayed what he felt will go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own boys before flowers TV series.**

 **Chapter 4**

Woo bin was not lying when he said everything will be arranged. When ga eul came back from lunch and a strolling in the beach there is a new dress and some accessories in her bed. From one look she realized everything is expensive.

"Hi I came here to help you." Jan di said from the door. "It is okay they like to show off. Jun pyo used to buy me expensive things even told me to move out of my apartment to a new mansion. In the end I kicked him in his shin told if he can't accept my social status as a commoner then we will breakup. That is how he changed."

"But people will think I am a gold digger." Ga eul confessed her thought to her friend.

"No they don't. Everybody knows woo bin's father accepted you with open arms and he is portrayed as a harsh man by the media. Now get ready and charm your fiancé. "

One hour later ga eul is ready she wore the knee length red dress woo bin selected for her standin in front of the mirror she felt a déjà vu last time she dressed up is for her engagement party and it was disaster. The only good thing came from engagement party is the friendship with yi jung. The memory of yi jung made a tug in her heart, He is not the person media made him to be. She knew yi jung considered a cold hearted Casanova but he had been nothing but a great friend to her.

"Wow you look wonderful; and it is time for me to leave. Woo bin sunbae will be here any moment" Jan di said from bed. She had been sitting there while her friend was day dreaming.

* * *

Woo bin looked at the girl in front of him he had tell her about everything.

"Ga eul, when my father told me about this engagement I was not happy, actually pissed. My father always try to meddle in my life so I thought I will hurt your to get back to him and I am sorry for that. Both of us are forced into this marriage and it wouldn't be fair if I act like an idiot. So from now on I will try to make this work." He came honest now it is her turn.

Ga eul took a deep breath for the past weeks she prayed her fiancé will realize his mistakes. Now he did ga eul didn't felt the happiness. Something in the back of her mind is still nagging. Still she nodded her head.

"I ordered some sea food hope you are not allergic." Woo bin said in a hopeful tone.

"No. I am not", Now Ga eul remembered the reason behind her disappointment. It is her new friend, Yi jung he is allergic to sea food. They were talking about favorite food and he said he is allergic to nuts.

"Are you okey ga eul?" woo bin question made her look up her eyes, She on a date with her fiancé and thinking about his best friend. 'This is man you are going to spend her life, and yi jung is his friend a man showed her kindness despite his reputation as cold person. There is no need to think about yi jung. She still the promise of try her best in the engagement and now woo bin came his senses she will never throw away.

"I am. Let eat" Ga eul said with a smile.

Now her mind is cleared Ga eul is realized that woo bin really tried to make the date a memorable one. He took her to the restaurant they had lunch earlier that day but it looks totally different with lights and there is no one around.

"Where is everyone else? This restaurant is empty" Ga eul asked.

"I booked the full restaurant for this evening. After this we can go for a walk in the neighborhood there is place where we can see the total view of island, it is marvelous **.**

"Thanks woo bin" Ga eul replied. He can be charming when he wanted to be, no wonder girls are running after him all time, she thought to herself.

He wasn't lying when he said the view is marvelous. They spend the evening to hike the hill talking about her studies and his new business ideas.

* * *

Yi jung was in a bad mood since he heard woo bin asking ga eul for dinner. He even forgot the reason he invited Ga eul to his studio so they can plan how to make woo bin fall for her. 'Ga eul is your friend', even though he said it many times in his mind yi jung still can't accept it.

"She is your best friend's fiancée; don't fall for the person who is totally off limits for you like I did." Ji hoo said from his seat. They are the only people remains for dinner. Since woo bin and ga eul left for dinner, Jan di and jun pyo decided they will have some quality time and went for a strolling in the beach.

"I am not." Yes Yi jung totally remember the days both jun pyo and ji hoo fought for the same girl and it almost tear apart their friendship. He grows up thing his best friends are his family. 'No I can't make my friends my enemies; they are the only people with him in his up and down.' He thought to himself. Even though he couldn't help but think that maybe he will regret this decision one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything went right according to So yi jung or he thought. Ga eul and woo bin are happily together even though it pained him. He heard about their dates in Ga eul when she came for pottery classes. But in his mind yi jung know he did the right thing, throwing away four years of friendship is not something is he will do. A phone ring woke him up from his daydreaming.

Ga realized faster whatever message came from the phone it is serious because yi jung's face lost all the color.

"Ga eul, my mom she is in hospital I need to go there. " He said in a rush it is not the first time he had to run to hospital regarding his mom. And he still felt the same anxiety and shock every time.

"I will come with you" he half heard Ga eul say running out of his studio.

They reached hospital in minutes to see yi jung's house butler standing in front of a private room.

"How is she?" yi jung asked holding his breath.

"Doctor didn't come out. I think we should wait outside. "

"How this did happen, I thought she is okay. I told you to be with her all the time."

"Madam was okay earlier today but master called to inform he is going abroad for a weekend and they had a fight. After she told me she is going to restroom and I heard a shattering sound of glass. I went inside and she sat in a corner with a piece of glass in her hands and oh god there was so much blood. I am sorry."

"It is okay" yi jung replied in a pained voice. A doctor emerged from the room all three of them walked up to him.

"She sleeping now" Doctor said in an emotionless tune, after all it is not his first time dealing with .

"Anything serious?" Yi jung asked.

"Stable and nothing critical lost some blood though."

"Thank you"

"Ga eul you can go home now call woo bin and tell him." After the doctor left Yi jung turned around and told to his companion he wanted to be alone this night.

"But sunbae don't you wanted to tell your friends" Ga eul asked in a hopeful voice. She felt Yi jung needed to be with people who care about him.

"No. Call woo bin and tell him there is an emergency about my mother and you are in hospital and need a ride back home. Don't tell about this to anybody." He knew he is being rude but he don't wanted to see the pity from manybody.

"Okey. And I will wait near the reception the reception. Good night sunbae" Ga eul turned around and walked before Yi jung can say anything.

* * *

"Woo bin what really happened to yi jung's mother? He didn't tell me" Ga eul asked while they are driving back to ga eul's house after the hospital fiasco. Woo bin came to the hospital as soon as he heard

"She tried to commit suicide; it is not the first time. Yi jung's father had some affair after his marriage. At first she thought they are roomers from the media but when one day she caught him red handed "woo bin answered. A scared seventeen year old yi jung came to his mind immediately. From that day on he knew yi jung is more than a friend, a brother who need protection.

"Then why did they tie themselves to the marriage?"

"It is actually a political move to secure their family money"

"Oh. That is so sad. Is this why Yi jung asked me not tell about it to you guys.'

"Every time she heard he is with other woman she will try to commit suicide. A way she uses to make him come back to her. After all these time, he didn't care enough to visit her in the hospital. And Yi jung didn't felt comfortable enough to talk about it, he just ignore if we ask about his mother so after few times we stopped. "

Woo bin said with a shrug part of the reason he didn't like arranged marriage he saw what it did to Yi jung's parents. Being tied to someone who resent you is painful, and Woo bin decided he will stick up to the decision he took about ga eul . He don't know what fate must have stored for them in their marriage but they surely don't want to end up like So couple. Both Woo bin and Ga eul sat in silence until the car reached her home.

* * *

Ga eul walked through the corridor which leads to the private room of . The view in the room made her eyes tear up; yi jung sat in the chair his head rested up on his mother's bed and he hold her hands in his. She slowly walked to the table beside the window and put the flowers on it.

"Morning" A groggy voice said from behind.

"Good morning sunbae did I wake you?" Ga eul asked.

"I was not sleeping Ga eul."

"How is your mom?"

"Doctor said she will wake up after noon."

They sat there silence until Yi jung felt like Ga eul deserve to know after all he was rude to her last night.

"Ga eul my mom, this is not an accident. She"

"Woo bin told me last night." Instead of feeling anger at his best friend yi jung felt relived now he don't have tell those words..

"My father he won't coming to visit mom. He is in a vacation with his new girl friend. He thinks there is no need to come back since she survived."Ga eul can realize the pain in his voice but didn't voice her opinion.

"Thanks ga eul for everything, you kept me from falling apart last night" yi jung said while looking out of the window. Ga eul don't know what he means by it. She was barely there last night. And left soon after doctor announced his mother is stable. He doesn't even let her call his friends.

"We are friends and that is what friends are for. I will go and get a coffee from the cafeteria down." She got up and left the room and yi jung felt the pang in his heart return after hearing the word friends.

"Nice girl"

"Mom you are awake."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

" **Nice girl"**

" **Mom you are awake."**

"How are you feeling mom? Do you need anything?" Yi jung asked

"A coffee would be great."

"In a minute Ga eul will come back with the coffee."

"Ga eul, nice name is she your girl friend? She doesn't look like your type." So kyung ja said to her son.

"Friend and woo bin's fiancée." She could hear the longing in his voice while saying the name before she get a chance to comment on that door opened and Ga eul came with two coffees in her hand.

"Yi jung I will stay with your mom you can go home and have some sleep." Ga eul said without looking at the patient.

" Hello"

"Sorry madam I didn't know you woke up." Ga eul said in a rushed tune mentally slapping for not knocking.

"It is okay."

"I will visit you later you guys must have many things to talk" Ga eul went to both Yi jung and his mother hands coffee to both of them. Kyung ja realized her son is totally in love this girl. Before getting into her son's love she needs to confess something.

"Why are you still doing this, you know he don't care. Don't except me next time. Good bye mom."

Yi jung got up to leave and she knew if she won't tell the truth now the cycle will repeat. Her son will start ignore until he hear about a new suicide attempt. It is time she should let things go and come clean.

"He was in love with her" Yi jung stopped in his track.

"Who?"

"Your father, when I first met him he was is in love with his then girl friend, a girl with brown eyes who still hold his heart." It still pained her to talk about it but So Kyung ja that her one decision made this much destruction.

"Are you making excuses for his behavior now?" Anger in his son's voice is visible.

"I went to an art show and people were praising this upcoming artist, and there were a lot of world class artists. I saw this beautiful painting and waited to see the person who painted it. He was so handsome still is. He said it is his master piece."

"Brown eyes," yes Yi jung knew that painting, his father's master piece work which still placed in one of the important part of their museum. He remembered spending a lot of time in front of it thinking who will be the owner of those beautiful eyes not to forget the fact he couldn't find any data regarding the model of that painting, eventually he thought it must be some random person.

"I was star struck when your dad started to talk about that paining passionately and I fell in love with him that moment. So I made my father to make business deal with Woo seung museum so it leads us to be friends. I thought he liked be but he was just being polite."

"How did you know about her?" Yi jung asked with doubt in his voice. He can't picture his father a loving and passionate person.

Kyung ja smiled despite it is killing inside, her son had a hard time believing his father is a warm person once.

"When I asked him out he told me he had girlfriend and that I am just a friend that he is sorry if I thought that these outing are dates. I felt humiliated and rejected, in that anger I told my father I would like to marry him".

"Mom"

"I know and I am not proud of it, one decision which destroyed many lives. My dad had a talk with his father, next day there is it our engagement went public news. My dad had our photos of us going out so they twisted story to we are going out for quite some time and this is not an arranged marriage."

"And her ?" Yi jung asked. He felt anger towards his mother and pity for his father and that nameless woman.

"That woman she thought he was cheating the entire time left without giving him a chance to explain. We got married next month I thought we had happy life, had your brother and you. But he was fooling me just like I fooled him, showed me what a great life we can have and took it away. I caught him first with your nanny then maid, secretary, co workers, random girls from bar. He had never discreet about made sure I will know about every one of them. In the end I became the desperate wife of a play boy, a laughing stock in the society. "

Yi jung hated his father with a passion now knowing his story yi jung felt conflicted he needed to get out of the room before it will suffocate him more. Before that he had to tell something to his mom.

"I am angry but I don't hate you mom." He knew how much it took his mother to admit this to her own son.

* * *

Ga eul looked around there are more kids than they can handle. At first she started working in the orphanage it is for her college application but now it more than that. She came here in evenings and thought the little kids

"We really need more volunteers here. Do you know anyone who will be interest in working here on their free time" Asked the director of orphanage, who is more of a nanny to kids than a director.

Ga eul shrugged her shoulders even though her friends are interested in community service she is sure none of them will spend it in the small orphanage, they will go to prestige places which will give more color to their resume.

"I will ask my friends, I have to leave now."

"Bye Ga eul. Congrats for your engagement."

"Bye and thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The corridor was black and dark. So Kyung ja stood there all alone. She couldn't breathe. A heavy weight was pressing on her chest and suffocating her. Kyung ja woke up with a start. She is in her hospital bedroom alone. No one visited her for the last three days.

Once in her life everybody around were in awe of her. All the women wanted to be Lee Kyung ja; rich, famous and gorgeous. She still remembers the elite parties where she was the center of attraction and receiving end of jealous glares. Then she married the most eligible bachelor of her time, who made her believe that she made him forget about his ex girlfriend. Then Il hyun and Yi jung came along. Two healthy baby boys a dotting husband it felt like a happily ever after from fairy tales. It went downhill four years after the marriage.

Twenty six years after the marriage; she got a husband go one girlfriend's bed to another. Two kids, one who abandoned the family and another one who barely tolerates her presence. Now to people around her Lee kyung ja is a suicidal manic, pathetically trying to get every one's attention.

'You bought this up on yourself' she repeated like a mantra.

* * *

Ga eul waited in front of the white door for almost ten minutes before knocking. 'May be this is not a good idea I should leave' she told herself. 'No Ga eul you have to do this what harm it can do. Debated her mind, but in the end she entered the hospital room.

"Hello Miss Chu. It is a surprise. I got the feeling you will visit me soon" said the woman in the bed.

" how is you today?"

"I am fine, I was hoping someone will visit me, Yi jung said he has a meeting he couldn't get out of." They both knew it is a lie.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Kyung ja said detesting the awkward silence.

"Thanks."

"How did you guys met? Tell me about it"

Ga eul never thought one day she will talk about her love life with . "our parents are friends so they thought this is a good idea."

"Arranged marriage?"

"Yes but both of us are trying to make this work. I believe marriage has a higher purpose; it can be more than just alliance or a reason to keep your family happy. '

The older woman spoke up after silence 'then what is it?'

Ga eul thought for a moment, she can tell what is in her mind but there is a chance the woman in front of her will misunderstood her words.

"Well, to begin with, it is not a necessity; there should be no compulsion to get married. There's nothing worse than being married to the wrong person. You should only get married if you find someone you love, admire, who will help you understand and fulfill your life's purpose. If you're able to find that one person, then marry him."

After all those years of agony Lee Kyung ja heard what she needed to hear from a girl younger than her. She understood now why So hyun sub didn't choose her. She is not the one who completes him; it is her, girl with chocolate eyes. Unlike she thought the harsh reality did not made her wanted to kill herself it made her feel peaceful.

Ga eul took her mobile there is a new message from Woo bin 'Dinner tonight?' smiling to herself she send a Yes.

Fame and money are the two thing yi jung got without trying but the penalty others paid for it scared him. His mother single handily ruined many lives including her life too.

* * *

He stood in front of the famous painting brown eyes. A beautiful girl with captivating eyes; even though the girl's face is blurry beautiful brown eyes held warmth and love.

" I am sorry." He said to no one.

"Sorry won't bring her back " a harsh voice said from his back.

"Appa." Yi jung didn't know what to feel, angry at the man who ruined his childhood or sympathetic to the man who is broken beyond help. In the end he remained silent.

"How is she?"

"Mother is fine."

"When I first met your mother I thought she was an incredible woman, Beautiful, intelligent and talented. But I didn't see the demon behind those smiles."

"Omma told me everything last night."

"Min ah, that is her name." His father said with a smile.

"Why didn't you explain everything to her. "

"She had known about my friendship with Kyung ja so that engagement was a shock to her, hell even I didn't know about the engagement until the evening it went public. Min ah left the city without giving me a chance to talk. She went to her grandparents place in country side." The longing and pain in those words are obvious.

"Appa"

"Sometimes life will give lemon and you don't know how to make lemonade out of it." The older man said while walking away from his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

she is not stupid she can see the changes in her daughter. They are in kitchen making dinner; her daughter spends more than ten minutes to choose which wine for the evening. She got the feeling conflict and confusion her daughter show now days must be from other things. Ga eul is always a simple easy going child. Selfless since childhood she always put others happiness before her. It made guiltier.

"Honey, Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about it."

"Nothing mom." Ga eul said in boring tone.

"You must think that we bullied you in to this marriage. In a way it is true but we knew you will be happy with him."

"Woo bin is great mom. We did have a rocky start but he is a good person."

"Marriage is sacred. You should always respect the vows. is your father's close friend. He did not ask your hand in marriage exchange of money." Mrs. Chu said in a testing tone. She doesn't know how her daughter will take the rest of it.

"But I thought,"

"No. agreed to help your father the moment he asked."

"Then why you guys did dragged me into this." Ga eul asked.

"Woo bin's father was afraid of his life style. He was worried one day somebody will trap his son. So he was looking for girl woo bin can marry, you were one of the girl he chosen. When your father went there asking for help Mr. Song mentioned about the proposal. We didn't agree at first. But he said if you kept telling that you don't want this marriage then he will call it off. Then you proved you can do it you made him love you and he started to focus on the business more." Mrs. Chu said in a calm voice.

Ga eul glared at her mother. Even though woo bin is great now he did bullied her at first. Knowing her daughter's line of thought Mrs. Chu continued.

"But the main reason Woo bin will be a great husband for you. We knew even though we are from different social status Song family will accept you with open arms."

* * *

Woo bin stopped car in front of the song constructions office building. G a eul looked up the tall building.

"This is your surprise; you wanted to take me to your office." Ga eul said narrowing her eyes. Earlier her fiancé came to house demanding to go out with him. Since she didn't want to make him wait she chooses a black knee length dress to wear. Looking at the women entering the building in their high heel shoes and designer dresses made her feel under dressed.

"I am not dressed appropriately."

"You look good."

"Wow!" Ga eul said as she entered. She couldn't help it. The inside of the building looked like it had been plucked right out of the pages of an interior design magazine and planted there. Everyone is looking at them whispering. Woo bin lead her to the conference room

"You guys already know, this is Chu Ga eul my fiancée. She is going to be the head of our new project." Everybody is clapping and Ga eul thought she is going to faint. This is his surprise.

"Come, I will show you your new office." Woo bin continued at his pale looking fiancée.

"You can't do this without consulting me. What is wrong with you? What if I don't want to work here?" Ga eul ranted. Woo bin chuckled at his fiancée. Ga eul felt desperate, he is not trying to understand. "What Woo bin? I don't know anything about architect."

"I know you volunteer at an orphanage. So last week Mrs. Park contacted me to tell someone gave money to build a new place."

"Why didn't she tell me? And how did you know I work at orphanage?"

"Mrs. Park didn't want to put you in the middle if we reject the offer. And I have source to know where you work." Woo bin explained.

"So?"

"I thought you should know exactly what those kids needs. We are not doing this project for profit and it is more like prestige work. So now it is your decision."

Ga eul hugged her fiancé. If a big company like Song construction will build it, the orphanage will get more publicity. It means they can get more charity.

"I would love to, and thank you so much."

He stroked her hair and murmured something about this is not a big deal. That was when her fiancé pulled Ga eul towards him, put an arm around her waist and kissed so tenderly.

* * *

' **Sorry yi jung. so I can't take pottery class for a while.** ' Yi jung stared at the phone in his hand. It is the first time Ga eul tried to skip their pottery class. More than teaching her they spend the time talking to each other. Sometimes she will bring food and they will eat it together. He pondered whether to call her, but in the end he decided against it. 'I can't disturb her, maybe she is busy.' He thought to himself.

He wandered through the city all the afternoon in his car. He thought about calling Ga eul again In the end he decided call her. Yi jung took his phone out, there is a new message from Ji hoo.

' **Jun pyo and I are hanging out the lounge. Want to join?'**

He hadn't seen his friends for quite some time. Yi jung turned his car to go F4 longue.


End file.
